Naruto: Return of the Avatar
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: The power of the Avatar had been lost a thousand years ago, long before the age of Ninjas. The stories of their abilities had become only myths and legends, until one day the Kyuubi is sealed inside and unlocks the newest Avatar's abilities. One Uzumaki Naruto. Watch the Legend of Naruto as he grows to not only become a Kage, but the savior of the entire world. AU, Not a true cross


Kurama roared with all his might against the chains that captured him. He had been held sharply by these chakra chains before but he had no recollection on how he had come outside Kushina before now. So it was no surprise that he was completely bewildered when he turned to face the god of death only to feel the cold grip pull part of him away. Injustice at the feeling rose but before he could respond the feeling of being pulled into a vortex caught him and blackness fell amongst him.

Blackness was all he could see around him, the mind of a child as nothing had yet taken hold as a template. Yet it felt familiar. He would have assumed it was Kushina's child, he had been beside the boy from conception. Cruel irony it was that he Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was the one who knew this boy the most. Such a shame he would have to burn away the boy's body to regain his freedom.

The moment he flared his chakra though, something miraculous happened. It was not from the seal, though it did hum with power as it channeled his hate filled chakra through it, it really did little to stop the mass from escaping. No, what truly brought surprise to the bijuu was the flow ran directly into the hand of a statue that rested near his cage. The statue of a somewhat familiar woman. The power grew in intensity till the hundreds of statues, everyone a different person spiraling from the center of a spiral all glowed brightly, showing even more as they too took on the glow as they raced upwards away from his cage and view. Little did he know, he had awakened a power that had remained dormant inside countless people for nearly a thousand years.

* * *

Across the known world items that had lay dormant suddenly burst into new activity.

From the bottom of the ocean, where a island once lay, a large bodiless statue's eyes scared countless fish as they burst into light.

The stone murals that held only slight interest in old Onoki gained sudden shine that made the old Tsuchikage jump back in surprise, then fall down in pain as the jump took out his back. The guards that rushed to his side would later confirm the sighting to the village historians, the answer for the walls sudden event would come only days later, while the full impact of it's implications would come many years later.

On the desolate wind buffeted peaks in the land of wind, an old temple once lush with vegetation and life now sat empty and forgotten by man. Deep within the recesses of this ancient place a similar set of spiraled statues took on a new life as each and every one suddenly began to glow, always form the eyes but also from the occasional odd markings.

Last but not least, from the capital of the land of fire, the eyes of a dragon statue enveloped the temple of fire in white illumination, rousing every monk and apprentice there. Only the elder of the archives knew the reason. The shock of the discovery was too much for the old man to take, and as he lay dying in the arms of his students he could only joyously remark.

"The Avatar... has returned." The few who heard it would take years to understand it's meaning.

* * *

Sarutobi, leader of the Konoha ninja could only watch as the child's form created a pillar of white light so bright he was momentarily blinded by it's luminance, but before he could adjust, the pillar was gone and only the same light fading from the child's whisker marks and seal remained. As no one had ever sealed in the method his successor had he would until his death believe the light had come from the seal finishing it's work.

None would ever grasp that as the light faded so did every other beacon as one.

Unbeknownst to all but a small few in the world, the child to return balance had returned again. This time, in the shape of one...

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The child jumped as Iruka yelled down from the head of the fourth Hokage, the one he was currently painting.

"Uh oh!" With a impressive leap the child rose into the air, away from the grasp of his teacher and floated a moment on a sudden and unseasonable gust of air. Before the man could take another swipe, the whiskered lad landed far below with a heavy thud on the market street. So heavy was his landing, and unnatural, that a nearby cabbage cart overturned spilling the contents before it's disheartened owner. Iruka and a few other Chūnin landed a moment later racing after youth, whose speed was impressive for one with such short legs. Almost too fast.

Fast as he was, a Chūnin was still more than enough to catch a ninja in training and a nameless glasses wearing ninja grabbed the orange jump-suited leg as he jumped over the fountain. Three limbs clawed for purchase for his escape and without warning the uncaught foot hit the water. The resounding eight foot wall of water that collided with the Chūnin allowed the boy his chance to run and he took off with cloud of dust, even faster than before. The near frozen wave all but stopped the four helping Iruka in the chase as they brushed off the newest weird escape with dark mutterings. There seemed little normal about anything the boy did now a days.

In fact, the oddities only brought more persecution to Uzumaki because it reminded the village of the stories they had heard of the Kyuubi, and it's tails power to cause changes in the earth and weather.

All that would change when the boy learned of his tenant, on the night he learned what it meant to be...

The Avatar.

* * *

Naruto: Return of the Avatar

Prologue

By Hibiki

Avatar and Naruto belong to copyright holders, not me. No profit is being made. Trust me, no profit is being made.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Beginning of the Legend of Naruto

Sigh. You know I had an idea in my head of Avatar:TLAB and Naruto mixed that was a few years back. I lost the third of a page I had written where Avatar Roku and Kurama spoke to one another, I thought about rewriting it when my computer died the first time and lost everything I sorta forgot about it. Then I just now today started watching The Legend of Korra and was like BAM! I gotta try that again!

And man do I like the start of THIS a lot more than before. I'm gonna keep watching Korra and see what's up with things before I really get going on this. But I must say the urge to write came back with a vengeance with this idea.

Yes I am still working on the others, but I need something new to keep my mind active. I'll probably have a lot more time now that my busy season is over to write. So look forward to some faster updates. Hopefully *Looks over at Muse holding Inspiration hostage* ...

Please review and comment as it helps me write. Thanks for reading,

and until next time Ja ne~!


End file.
